


The Madness of Agahnim

by FireEye



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Slowly, the castle succumbs.





	The Madness of Agahnim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



The soldier’s eyes are soft. _Sympathetic_. He wants to save her, but his commander is telling him his orders. He wants to save her, but his hesitation in following those orders costs him his life.

The guard’s eyes are empty. Along with his soul. He stares without seeing – an empty puppet for Agahnim, as are they all.

The young man’s eyes are a reflection of Zelda’s own. He is afraid – so afraid – and he has lost much already. But he holds it together by a single thread of courage. And it is courage now which may be their only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but there's something about the brainwashed palace guard that always got to me. Please enjoy.


End file.
